Field of the Invention
The inventions relate generally to medical connectors. In particular, certain embodiments of the inventions relate to medical connectors for use with standard luer connectors. In certain embodiments, the medical connectors generate a positive flow of fluid away from a medical implement as the implement is removed from an end or port of the medical connector.
Description of the Related Art
Medical connectors are often used to selectively open and close fluid pathways for use in treating patients. In some connectors, a small amount of retrograde fluid flow occurs when the connector is closed, drawing fluid away from the patient and toward the connector. This retrograde flow can lead to clotting or obstructions in the fluid line, effectively shortening the time period during which a particular injection point is useable. In many applications, it is advantageous to minimize or eliminate such retrograde flow or to produce a positive flow of fluid toward the patient as the valve closes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,599,273 (incorporated herein in its entirety) includes a general description of some examples of medical connectors in which retrograde fluid flow may occur. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,245,048, 6,428,520, 6,695,817, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006-0161115A1 (incorporated herein in their entireties) include general descriptions of some examples of medical valves in which a positive flow of fluid is produced away from the medical connector and toward the patient as the connector closes. There are many different types of medical connectors, and the foregoing patents are cited merely to illustrate some ways in which fluid can be transferred through connectors. The methods, structures, and principles disclosed herein can be used in or adapted to function with the connectors (and components thereof) disclosed in the foregoing patents as well as in many different types of medical connectors known or used in this field.